


【团兵】Morning

by Carolisland



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: 在一个适合犯懒的早晨他们决定进行一些晨间运动
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【团兵】Morning

**Author's Note:**

> *是晨间doi小短篇  
> *这俩能无负担懒床的都是现pa【  
> *就当是之前那篇男友衬衫那篇的同一个世界观吧。  
> *无脑快乐小甜饼齁甜.jpg  
> *同居。

埃尔文醒来的时候阳光正透过窗玻璃和薄纱帘布从外头照进来。床头柜上的电子钟印着9:30的字样，窗外天空湛蓝无云，暖洋洋的日光倾泻着铺到柔软的被子上。  
一个适合犯懒的早晨。  
冬季周末温暖的被窝总是带着一股使人懒惰的奇异魔力。埃尔文不那么急着起床，等微微醒神后他在被子里调整身子准备找个更舒适的姿势再享受一会儿这清闲的早晨，手刚抬起臂膀便碰到一旁紧靠着他的人。埃尔文转头，那颗黑色的脑袋背对着他陷在枕头上，盖在那人肩膀的厚被子正跟着底下平稳的呼吸节奏有规律地起伏。埃尔文眨了眨他的蓝眼睛。  
利维竟还睡着。这让埃尔文觉得有那么一点儿小惊讶，毕竟利维很少在这个点儿还在床上。这个小了他三岁的男朋友即使到了周末也总是起得比他更早，起床后要么是出门锻炼，要么就在家里忙着家务。所以他俩一同醒来的早晨总是那么难能可贵。  
埃尔文开始变得更不想起床了。他用手把脑袋撑起来些，双眼的视线投落到面前那截光裸的后脖子上，那脖子根与肩膀连接的地方还留了点儿他昨晚印上去的痕迹。利维的后脑勺下方总是被剃得很干净整齐，梳下来的黑色头发便会乖顺地贴在这干练的脑后，而在经过一晚的睡眠与夜间的放纵后那人脑后的发丝现在散乱着翻翘。埃尔文觉得可爱，便伸手去把那些翘起的头发捋平，每捋一下手指都会蹭到底下毛刺的发尾。埃尔文用手朝那地方捋了一下，随后翻身过去伸手把利维往怀里裹。利维的人比他小上一号，被他这么两手一揽便能刚刚好地落入他的怀抱。埃尔文仗着这体型优势把利维整个儿揉进怀里，冬天的厚被子被他这动作弄得窸窸窣窣弄的响。  
利维早就被他弄醒了，体温完整地贴上他后背时利维睁开了眼睛瞥了瞥环在胸前的手臂又把眼睛闭上，完全放任对方把他当成个人形抱枕来使用。  
时间还很充裕，他还可以任他这样稍微懒一下床。利维想着，把刚才被埃尔文拱松的被子又重新卷紧。他俩的小腿在被子里交缠到一块儿去，埃尔文懒懒散散地用脚背去摩蹭利维的脚心，过了一会儿利维便开始有一搭没一搭地回蹭他，蜷起的脚趾抓着他的脚背。得到回应的埃尔文在利维耳后低沉地笑出几声，他把脸埋进利维的肩弯里，宽大手掌裹紧他在他身上轻柔地抚弄。温柔而放松的触摸让陷在温暖里的利维又开始昏昏欲睡，他深吸了口气缩了缩肩膀，遵照着内心的意志把身体朝身后那团温暖的大热源里拱，埃尔文稍稍松开手臂随他挪动然后又把他揽得更紧，那嘴巴凑到利维的后脖子上啄了一口后又埋回他的颈间。  
他俩就这么在被子里腻了一会儿，等到埃尔文轻抚他的手掌慢慢顺着他的腹部挪到他的腿间。  
利维重新把眼睛睁开。  
-埃尔文，我们一小时之后要出门。  
利维开口说话时嗓子里还带了点刚睡醒的松软与沙哑。虽然是这么说着，却也没有制止埃尔文那双乱动的手掌握住他晨勃的阴茎，套弄他股间红肿的穴口。  
-很快就好。  
埃尔文埋在他颈子间说话，声音闷闷的，吐息随着话语晕到他皮肤上。那张嘴低头去吮利维背上突起的脊骨，随后湿热的亲吻又从脖子一路延续到他的耳根。埃尔文张嘴用牙齿咬住利维小巧的耳朵，耳尖的软骨被这磨蹭的牙齿微微压弯变形。埃尔文伸出舌头来舔着那片逐渐变红的耳背，不过一会儿那舌尖又转变了方向舔进他的耳廓，耳朵里那些隆起的骨骼脉络全被唾液染得湿润。  
利维在耳朵上微痒的舔噬之中软着身子喘气，细小的哼声从他喉咙里挤出来。他的阴茎已经被埃尔文宽大的手掌撸得完全勃起，那收紧的五指来来回回地在他硬热的茎体上撸动，伸出的拇指拨弄在他溢出淫水的尖端。利维挺直了腰板反手去抓埃尔文贴紧他的肩膀，跟着快感下意识扭动的屁股磨蹭着身后的胯部。埃尔文不再戏弄他的耳朵，插入他体内的手指突兀地增加到三根，它们用力地搅弄着拉扯他的穴肉然后深入其中按压他敏感的软点。利维拧着身子发着颤，身体里流过阵阵暖流时他张开嘴巴恍惚地低叫。他松开了手扭过上半身去找埃尔文的嘴巴，正巧埃尔文也低着头把他的双唇含进嘴中。轻柔无比的吮吻混着彼此的火热的呼吸落在利维那两片发颤的唇瓣上，没停下的手指在他湿热巢穴中阔撑搅弄，刺激之中利维阴茎的顶端滋出的水溢到了埃尔文的手指上。等那被开拓的穴肉很快不由自主地搅紧，热切地咬住埃尔文抽动的手指时利维绷着身子把手伸到后面去摸埃尔文涨大的阴茎。那只他一只手便能整个包裹的小手掌握在他硬热的阳物上将它带到臀间。  
-可以了埃尔文…昨晚刚做过，进来吧…  
利维转过头看着他说到，那张脸蛋上因为蒸腾的性欲而松懈通红。埃尔文着迷地盯着那双染着雾气的眼眸子，那一贯冷冽的深色瞳孔里又混进了些渴求。埃尔文心想这可能是面前这个旁人都不易接近的人儿留给他的独有风景。他把手从那温热的体内抽出来，收张的穴口立刻下意识地抽动着想要挽留刚才填补它的物件。埃尔文用染着体液的握住利维的胯骨，接着挺起腰将阴茎挤入那湿软的穴口。  
等那酥痒的空穴里如愿地被填入烫热的阳具时利维咬着嘴唇哼出一个很长的低吟，他揪着埃尔文掐紧他的手臂，他的身子挺成满张的弓，顶入之间张开的嘴巴吐出火热的呼吸。等那挺立的巨物被他的小穴全部吃入，利维仰着脖子失神地将脑袋靠在埃尔文的肩膀上喘气，烫热的呼吸规律地撞在埃尔文的耳廓上。利维突起的喉结因此而暴露在埃尔文的视线里，于是埃尔文低下头用牙齿去磨咬，用嘴巴吮着那脖颈间通红的皮肤。等利维无意识地干哽着用屁股吮咬他捅入的茎，埃尔文捏紧了手中骨骼分明的胯部把阴茎稍微抽出来些，然后又猛地朝里面狠狠撞进去开始了抽送。原本失神的利维被他这样艹出一个急促的低叫，身子震颤着。随后那颗脑袋靠在他的耳边随着他的摆弄张开嘴巴有节奏的喘息。等到后来越来越多的酥软呻吟利维的喉咙里挤出来，音调由低到高、由缓到急地一路攀升到顶。利维难耐地反手抓过去扣紧埃尔文晃动着艹他的腰杆，屁股里迫不及待地收紧了扭着身子往身后的热棒上凑。他们浑身滚热，包裹着的被子被他俩做爱的动静晃得散乱。  
等他俩发出的喘息还有呻吟都变得无法抑制，裹不住交媾声漏出被子参入其中充斥进原本宁静的房间。利维在一阵颤栗之中慌忙地叫着埃尔文的名字把脸埋到他的颈子上，随后骤然收紧的软穴搅到他上阴茎时埃尔文听到了耳边由断续到绵长的尖叫。热流朝他的下腹涌去，再连续抽顶了好几下后埃尔文拔出阴茎把精液射到利维挺直的后腰上。  
等他俩都把精液都射完，高潮后短暂的无力暂时的席卷了他们，他俩侧躺着呼气，刚刚还膨胀在房间里的淫靡音色被慢慢收起。  
埃尔文盯着利维这会儿脑后汗湿的黑色发梢，领子上那截光裸的脖子还留着性交过以后来不及褪去的嫣红。  
埃尔文伸过手又把利维捞回怀里。趁着性事过后留下的余韵埃尔文闭起眼睛把脑袋埋在那颈弯里磨蹭。利维任他蹭了会儿，随后在他的手臂之中翻过身去。他伸手去捧埃尔文的的脸颊，等埃尔文睁开了眼瞧他、侧过脑袋用脸颊磨蹭他的手心时利维露出一个柔软无比的笑容。他俩现在都热腾腾的，看起来有些乱七八糟。利维凑过去亲吻埃尔文的嘴唇，埃尔文搂紧他回应。等那些浅尝即止的亲吻逐渐变成了舌吻，他俩贴在一块儿彼此磨蹭，埃尔文的手掌又情不自禁地滑到利维的屁股上。利维抬腿狠狠蹬了对面一脚。  
埃尔文疼得嘶出声来。  
-快起床，再不起床来不及了！  
利维说着把乱糟糟的被子掀走。

Fin

*所以做完晨间运动的文利迟到了吗？迟到了。


End file.
